Lasse Aeon
Lasse is the co-pilot of CBS-70 Ptolemaios in season 1 of Mobile Suit Gundam 00. In season 2, he returns as pilot and gunner to CBS-74 Ptolemaios 2. Personality & Character Skills & Abilities History Season 1 Lasse was part of Celestial Being for some time, but his onscreen time was minimal until towards the near end of the series. Because of that, little was known about him besides piloting Ptolemy and the occasional small chatter amongst the Ptolemy crew. Retrieving GN Arms With UN Forces taking the offensive against Celestial Being, Sumeragi felt it was time to roll out the GN Arms' for additional defenses. Ian and Lasse were dispatched to return to one of their hidden facilities for GN Arms Type-E. Lasse returned just in time with GN Arms Type-E as Celestial Being was having difficulty fending off UN Forces. A GN-X was about to finish off a paralyzed Tieria/Virtue when Lasse fired upon Patrick Colasour/GN-X. The appearance of a new GN unit was enough to bug out the GN-X's for a tactical retreat. After the battle, Lasse docked GN Arms into the Assault Container and checked in about Lockon's injuries with Ian. He docked into Ptolemy and had a group meeting. Investigating with Setsuna While in the tactical room, Setsuna proposed to intervene against Team Trinity's conflicts with UN Forces. With the exception of Lockon and Sumeragi, the rest of the crew thought Setsuna's intervention was too dangerous as UN Forces can detect them now. Allelujah pointed out it would be difficult to sneak in to a Linear Train to return, but Lasse volunteered to help out with the Assault Container (it has atmospheric re-entry capabilities). He also reasoned that he wanted to give GN Arms a shakedown to begin with and prepped with Setsuna to sortie. While re-entering Earth, Lasse and Setsuna manged to detect the Throne Gundams. As they got closer they realized Throne Zwei was assaulting Throne Drei, Lasse rammed the Assault Container behind Ali Al Saachez/Zwei to get his attention as Setsuna/Exia engaged Ali/Zwei. Lasse tried to assist by using the Assault Container's weapons, but Ali's firing gave Lasse difficulty in evasive maneuvers. Lasse then stayed out of the fight and watched Setsuna/Exia fought on and was amazed at the sudden activation of Exia's Trans Am. As Ali ran away, Lasse and Setsuna/Exia returned to space as the Team Trinity was destroyed. Once they returned to space, Setsuna/Exia decided to depart to intercept Lockon while Lasse returned to Ptolemy. By the time he returned, the battle was over and they just lost Lockon Stratos. Last Stand Against UN Forces As the crew prepared for the battle, the arrival of the mobile armor Alvatore altered tactical plans. Lasse and Setsuna will focus on Alvatore while the rest of the crew take on UN Forces. Lasse blasted through the GN-X offensive line and charged right into battle with Alvatore. Lasse couldn't make a shot through Alvatore's GN Field and he tried ramming into the mobile armor instead. The Assault Container was being ripped apart by Alvatore's pincers and Lasse opted to eject. Lasse switched back into GN Arms and ejected with Setsuna/Exia. As they double team on Alvatore, Lasse realized it was enough and he opted for mobile armor battle. Lasse was assisting in propulsion, but was injured as Setsuna/Exia continued to battle Alejandro/Alvatore. Eventually the GN Arms section was too damaged and a malfunction partially exploded the cockpit, knocking out Lasse. Setsuna wanted to check on Lasse's condition, but was forced to engage in further combat. Lasse was presumed KIA, but was later retrieved by Celestial Being to recover from his injuries. However, during the battle, Lasse was exposed to the red GN particles, which were toxic towards the human body. Already, cell regeneration for his body was impossible and a cellular degradation was consuming him. Even Celestial Being's advanced medical science couldn't find a way to cure it. The best they could do was suppress its effects at regular intervals. Season 2 Four Years Later Years after the Celestial Being went into hiding to rebuild, the majority of the Earth's nations united into the Earth Sphere Federation. Unfortunately, the peaceful and conflict-free world that Celestial Being sought did not come, with the formation of the independent army called the A-Laws, which secretly oppressed non-allied nations in the name of unity. Retrieving Setsuna After the destruction of Ptolemy, Celestial Being has since rebuild a new mothership. Lasse was designated as the pilot of Ptolemaios 2. The crew was looking Setsuna as well as Exia's GN Drive to test out the Twin Drive System. Wang Liu Mei gave intel about Lagrange 4's space colony Proud and Tieria/Seravee sortied in hopes to find Setsuna and Exia. Confirmations about Setsuna being alive brought optimism to the crew as now they can resume Twin Drive System testing. Feldt commented to Lasse that Setsuna should be surprised that he's alive. Even though Lasse and Setsuna met each other again, there was little time for pleasantries as rebuilding Celestial Being was top priority. While Setsuna was gone, Lasse watched Saji Crossroad while he was gone. Battle at L2 Cured Pics Gallery File:Lasse Aeon 2312 Profile Pic.JPG References External Links * Lasee Aeon on Wikipedia Category:Anno Domini characters